Angel
Angel ist eine Charakterin aus der 2003-Cartoonserie und eine Freundin der Turtles, Casey und April. 2003er Zeichentrickserie Angel ist ein Straßenkind aus Brooklyn, New York City, welches zusammen mit ihrem älteren Bruder Ryan bei ihrer Großmutter wohnt. Es ist nicht bekannt, weswegen Angel und Ryan keine Eltern haben; wahrscheinlich ist, dass sie umgekommen sind und ihre Großmutter jetzt die Vormundschaft über die beiden besitzt. Ein Nachbar ihrer Großmutter, Casey Jones, versprach zwar, ein Auge auf Angel zu werfen, doch konnte er oft nicht die Zeit dafür aufbringen. In der gutbürgerlichen Gesellschaft wurde es Angel schnell langweilig, und sie trieb sich schnell mit "cooleren" Leuten auf der Straße herum - zu guter Letzt mit den Purple Dragons. Während eines Aufnahmerituals begegneten ihr die Turtles und Casey, der Angel wieder erkannte und versuchte, sie von den Purple Dragons fernzuhalten. Als Casey für sie sogar soweit ging, dass er sich in ihren Aufnahmekampf einmischte, die Purple Dragons ihn gefangen nahmen und eine Auslosung vornahmen, wer von ihnen ihren verhassten Feind fertigmachen durfte, erkannte Angel, was für einen Fehler sie beinahe gemacht hätte. Sie wurde von Casey zu den Turtles geschickt, die sich mit Angels Hilfe in die Kampfarena der Dragons einschleichen konnten, und sie retteten gemeinsam Casey das Leben. Seitdem ist Angel eine treue und zuverlässige Freundin für die Turtles und deren Verbündete. Auftritte *"Kuchen für Casey" ("Fallen Angel") *"The Christmas Aliens" *"The Darkness Within" *"Same As It Never Was" (nur namentlich) *"Prodigal Son" *"Bad Day" (nur namentlich) *"Wedding Bells and Bytes" IDW Comics Angel erscheint auch in den IDW-Kontinuität der TMNT-Franchise. Hier ist sie um die Zwanzig und bereits ein festes Mitglied und Anführerin der Purple Dragons, die sich von einer Straßengang in eine Art Bürgerwehr gewandelt haben. Trotz einiger Vorbehalte um die Natur der Turtles als Mutanten (davor hatten die Dragons bereits unangenehme Begegnungen mit anderen Mutanten gehabt, die vom Foot Clan erschaffen worden waren) hilft sie aus Freundschaft zu Casey schließlich den Turtles, ihren Vater Splinter aus den Klauen des Shredders zu befreien,"Shadows of the Past 04" und unterstützt sie auch bei anderen Gelegenheiten gegen die Machenschaften des Foot Clans. Eines Tages geraten Angel und ihr Vater unfreiwillig in eine Massenprügelei zwischen den Turtles, Casey, dem Foot, den Savate Ninja und zwei rivalisierenden Polizeiinspektoren, die alle hinter einem Diamantenkoffer her waren, den die Savates als Tribut an den Shredder entrichten sollte, doch als nützlicher Nebeneffekt wurde dabei ihre etwas gestresste Beziehung wieder gekittet.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Annual 2012 Fertigkeiten Als Straßenmädchen kennt sich Angel selbstredend in Brooklyn aus, wo sie aufgewachsen ist. Durch ihre Erfahrungen von der Straße besitzt sie auch gewisse Fähigkeiten im Nahkampf und eine antrainierte Geschicklichkeit, mit deren Hilfe sie sich aus brenzligen Situationen selbst heraushelfen kann, und sie hat auch ein gewisses Talent im Schlösserknacken. Bildergalerie TMNT - Darkness Within.jpg|Angel und Ryan (2003) TMNT - Angel btts.jpg|Angel in der Back To The Sewer-Staffel (2003) TMNT IDW Angel.jpg|Angel in den IDW Comics Siehe auch *Ryan *Casey Jones *Purple Dragons *C. F. Volpehart *Brooklyn S. Bridge **''Skara Brae'' Einzelnachweise en:Angel Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Purple Dragons